EL REINO DE HAIKYUU: El cetro del rey
by 1397L
Summary: No tengo ni idea de que resumen ponerle a esta historia-Advertencias: Yaoi, Futuro Lemon, Mpreg-Parejas:KagueHina,IwaOi,KuroKen,KuroTsuki,DaiSuga,BokuAka,LevxYaku
1. ADELANTO

**ADELANTO**

-Había una vez hace muchos años, cinco grandes clanes, cada uno de ellos habitaba ciertos puntos del gran país de Haikyuu, en el norte donde están las inmensa praderas y extensas montañas nevadas, en donde el invierno helado es eterno, a esa región se le conoce como Fukurodani la cual es habitada por el clan de los búhos. En el sur están las altas montañas de Shiratorizawa, las cuales son tan altas que llegan a perderse entre las nubes del cielo, ahí vive el clan de las águilas el más fuerte y poderosos de todos. Al este se encuentra el mar y en sus costas la ciudad de Aoba Johsai, los humanos a comparación de otros clanes no necesitaban transformarse en un animal para probar su fuerza ellos con sus propias manos podían hacer lo mismo que los otros clanes y más, prueba de ello es el "castillo de los reyes" una gran obra arquitectónica que hasta el día de hoy se mantiene en pie mandada a construir por el primer "gran rey" en una época oscura mucho antes de la creación del país como tal. En el oeste, el bosque Karasuno el territorio más rico de todos, dentro de él corrían ríos de agua cristalina y sus árboles tan frondosos que llegaban a tapar al inmenso cielo con sus ojas y de los cuales crecían fruto con todo tipo de formas y colores pues sus suelos estaban repletos de vida, los protectores de ese mágico pareja eran el clan de los cuervos y en el centro de todos estos territorios se encuentra el gran desierto de Nekoma el cual conecta el norte, sur, este y oeste de este gran reino...

.

... –Para ganar esta guerra hay que ser más fuertes- dice poniendo en posición ofensiva listo para atacar

Ushijima sonríe y se pone en pose defensiva –Dame tu mejor golpe- reta

Iwazumi sonríe y comienza la pelea.

.

...- Hey Suga ven hacia acá-

Sugawara inmediatamente apresuro el paso hasta por fin estar al lado del ruidoso búho, flexionando las rodillas intentaba recovar el aliento, mientras decía pausadamente -Por fin te encuentro- recuperándose por fin del esfuerzo comienza a regañar a su amigo - ¿Dónde rayos estabas? - grito el niño- Te he buscado por horas...

.

... Kenma dejo a un lado su pay no sin antes dar otro bocado y gateó hasta quedar encima de su amigo con ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del pelinegro y sus piernas a ambos lados de su cintura, chocando ambos pares de ojos, unos dorados cual oro líquido que parecían derramarse en el profundo abismo negro de los otros.

.

...– Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que fuimos libres de volar por el cielo azul, confinados a este triste y oscuro bosque sin la posibilidad de salir, todo por la culpa de nuestros ancestros... " _podía confiar en él y solucionar todo esto sin necesidad de sentir que estaban traicionándolo, si hablaba y le cotaba lo que se había estado maquinando en las sombras estos últimos meses, talvez lo comprendería y hasta estaría de acuerdo con la decisión de todo el pueblo..."_... volteo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos con esa ilusión y quedo helado.

.

.

.

.

 **FRAGMENTOS DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**


	2. los 5 clanes part,1

**IMPORTANTE DE LEER ANTES DE COMENZAR LA HISTORIA:**

 **Introducción a la historia y/o aclaraciones**

 **1.-Mpreg: Con esto nos referimos al embarazo masculino y en esta historia lo manejaremos como que cualquier hombre se puede embarazar.**

 **2.-Hay diferentes especies de semi humanos como son los gatos, cuervos, águilas o búhos, también hay otras (de las cuales posiblemente se mencionen en el fic pero no tendrán un papel en si en la obra) que conviven con los humanos y cada una de ellas posee tres transformaciones diferentes**

 **La primera es la de un humano normal, es la que más usan**

 **La segunda es la de animal, en esta adquieren la forma del animal**

 **La tercera es la de semi-humano es en la que comparten rasgos de ambas especies y ellos pueden decidir cuales mostrar y cuales no (ejemplo: un ave que solo muestra sus alas y otra que muestra sus alas sus patas y su pico ambas se encuentran en un estado semi-humano)**

 **Cabe recalcar que los gatos alguna ves fueron humanos al contrario que las otras especies que son la cruza entre animales y humanos, los gatos recibieron sus poderes de un dios por lo cual ello en agradecimiento dejar de usar su forma huma hasta que perdieron la capacidad de tomar esta forma, usando únicamente su forma semi-humana y animal.**

 **3.-Las distintas especies comparten en su forma de ser rasgos tanto humanos como anímale al igual que costumbres y relaciones conforme vaya avanzando en el fic daré información de ser necesario, alguna será falsa y (osease inventada por mi) y otra será verdadera sacada de los comportamientos de los animales a los que se les hace referencia en el fic.**

 **4.-Existe el celo sin embargo este únicamente afecta a los gatos, al igual estos son los únicos que pueden captar los olores de las hormonas (lo de la época de celo es algo que yo decidiré muy aparte de la biología gatuna así que no será tal cual), las demás especies no poseen celo sin embargo son más dadas a tener hijos en épocas de primavera que es cuando las aves entran en etapa de apareamiento sin embargo al ser parte humanos no importa también pueden concebir hijos fuera de estas fechas y tener deseos sexuales**

 **Cualquier duda acerca de esto o algo que no se entienda estaré feliz de responder en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Edades de los personajes en este capitulo:**

 **Todos los de primer año entre = 3 y 4 años**

 **Todos los de segundo año entre = 4 y 5 años**

 **Todos los de tercer año entre = 5 y 6 años**

 **Saeko Tanaka = 9 años**

 **Akiteru Tsukishima = 10 años**

 **Keishin Ukai = 14 años**

 **Ittetsu Takeda = 17 años**

 **Ikkei Ukai = 57 años**

LOS CINCO CLANES  
part.1

 **Fecha actual: 27/8/32  
** **Hora: 11:15 am**

-Había una vez hace muchos años, cinco grandes clanes, cada uno de ellos habitaba ciertos puntos del gran país de Haikyuu, en el norte donde están las inmensa praderas y extensas montañas nevadas, en donde el invierno helado es eterno, a esa región se le conoce como Fukurodani la cual es habitada por el clan de los búhos. En el sur están las altas montañas de Shiratorizawa, las cuales son tan altas que llegan a perderse entre las nubes del cielo, ahí vive el clan de las águilas el más fuerte y poderosos de todos. Al este se encuentra el mar y en sus costas la ciudad de Aoba Johsai, los humanos a comparación de otros clanes no necesitaban transformarse en un animal para probar su fuerza ellos con sus propias manos podían hacer lo mismo que los otros clanes y más, prueba de ello es el "castillo de los reyes" una gran obra arquitectónica que hasta el día de hoy se mantiene en pie mandada a construir por el primer "gran rey" en una época oscura mucho antes de la creación del país como tal. En el oeste, el bosque Karasuno el territorio más rico de todos, dentro de él corrían ríos de agua cristalina y sus árboles tan frondosos que llegaban a tapar al inmenso cielo con sus hojas y de los cuales crecían fruto con todo tipo de formas y colores pues sus suelos estaban repletos de vida, los protectores de ese mágico pareja eran el clan de los cuervos y en el centro de todos estos territorios se encuentra el gran desierto de Nekoma el cual conecta el norte, sur, este y oeste de este gran reino, no puedes ingresar a ninguno de estos puntos sin atravesar este imponente desierto el cual podría equipararse al mismo infierno, muchos de los que entran en el tratando de cruzarlo mueren en el intento, en medio de este se alza una imponente formación rocosa la cual contiene cuevas que forman un extenso laberinto dentro de esta, aquel lugar es conocido como "la gran roca de pushi", en su interior vive el único clan capaz de sobrevivir a tal infierno, los gatos, hace siglos ellos eran completamente humanos pero se encomendaron a la diosa Yafu diosa de la luna la cual por su devoción les dio el poder de transformarse en felinos. Cada uno de los clanes poseía tareas especifica en el reino las águilas debían proteger, los cuervos proporcionar alimentos, los búhos resguardar y hacer crecer el conocimiento, los humanos crear e innovar y los gatos mantener a todos conectados-

-¡Eso no es verdaaad!- grito un uno de los dos niños que se encontraban en la habitación de grandes ventanales con vista al jardín, esta tenía juguetes, libros y algunos cojines tirado en la fina alfombra las paredes estaban tapizadas con cientos de estantes de libros, en medio de ella se hallaban dos niños sentados en el suelo mientras el anciano contaba la historia, al lado una pequeña mesa con la merienda de ambos jóvenes a medio comer.

-Perdone usted príncipe Tooru pero no creo haber errado en la historia- explico con paciencia el anciano.

-Si, si lo hiciste te equivocaste, te equivocaste- volvió a replicar el pequeño niño de 6 años de edad –en primera los gatos no nos ayudan son malos, ellos le roban al ejército y a los mercaderes que se dirigen al Fukurodani-

-Cierto- secunda el otro niño que se encontraba en la habitación –aparte mi mamá dice que las águilas quieren matarnosh- habla el pequeño niño de 3 años sentado en el piso.

-Tobio-chan me apoya, ellos son malos, aparte el oeste esta maldito nada crese allí todo los arboles son negros nadie se acerca- Tobio mueve la cabeza afirmativamente a todo lo que dice mayor.

El anciano sonríe – Ustedes tienen toda la razón majestades, pero, como ya había mencionado esto es algo que paso mucho tiempo atrás-

\- ¿Entonces para que lo necesitamos saber si ya paso? - reflexiono el pequeño de ojos chocolate –Lo que yo necesito saber es a pelear con una espada para vencer a todos los malos y así traer paz al reino-

-Puede que tenga razón milord, pero por eso mismo debo enseñarle historia, para que usted sepa la razón de esta guerra, no puede ir a la batalla sin saber por lo que está luchando- Tooru hace un mohín mirando al suelo y el anciano se baja a su altura revolviéndole los cabellos, el pequeño levanta por fin su mirada mientras el hombre le regala una pequeña sonrisa – Majestad usted un día será un rey y no uno cualquiera será parte de la dinastía de los grandes reyes, y usted joven Tobio- le hace una señal al niño de ojos azules oscuros para que se acercara lo cual hizo – Aunque también tiene sangre real al ser hijo de la hermana menor del actual rey no tiene acceso directo al trono como el príncipe Tooru, pero aun así debe cumplir como apoyo de su primo en todo momento ya que usted será su escudo y su arma en todo momento al igual que su madre lo es para el rey- la madre de Tobio, la princesa Carmen Oikawa era la actual y más poderosa caballero de todo Aoba Johsai y también la mano derecha del actual gran rey Isogai Oikawa, su esposo Minoru Kageyama general de las tropas que se enfrentaban a las águilas de Shiratorisawa en el desierto del sur-este el cual era la frontera entre ambos clanes.

Al pelinegro le brillaron los ojos –Si lo hare, yo seré la mano derecha de Tooru-

-¡Siiii!-grito el castaño abrazando efusivamente a su primo –Ya lo prometiste Tobio-chan, no te puedes retractar- decía mientras abrazaba y restregaba el rostro con el menor –Te hare mi general-

-Jajajajaja- ríe el anciano -Muy bien ahora hay que seguir con la clase- decía mientras se levantaba

-Nooo- dijeron los niños al unisón

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fecha actual: 27/8/32  
** **Hora: 5:28 pm**

Mientras tanto en las montañas de Shiratorisawa dentro de un dojo el cual parecía haberse esculpido de la montaña por lo que toda su fachada era de pura y solida piedra, en su interior se podía apreciar una arena de combate y en el centro cuatro niños arrodillados delante un hombre, los cuatro estaban sudorosos y con la respiración entrecortada, enfrente de cada uno un bō.

-Lo han hecho muy bien- felicito el mayor- los cuatro seguramente se convertirán en excelentes guerreros, pueden descansar- dicho esto el mayor paso a retirarse, en cuanto se fue los cuatro niños cayeron rendidos al piso.

-hay estoy muerto- hablo un pelirrojo de cabellos parados –no puedo más-

Mientras Tendo seguía quejándose uno de los niños se para y toma su bō dispuesto a seguir entrenando.

-¿Enserio piensas seguir Ushijima-san?- pregunto un pelinegro

-Es necesario si queremos volvernos más fuertes- fue lo único que se limitó a contestar el castaño olivo.

-Bueno eso tu porque serás un monstruo yo ya no puedo más vámonos Keiji- hablo nuevamente el pelirrojo

-Si Tendo-san - el más pequeño de los cuatro tomo su bō y se dispuso a retirarse al lado del pelirrojo –¿Tu no vienes Iwazumi-san? - pregunto el menor

-No, creo que me quedare a entrenar un rato más con Ushijima- lo decía mientras tomaba su bō - Adelántense y búsquenme algo para comer-

-De acuerdo, también te buscaremos algo para ti Wakatoshi- grito Satori mientras salía del dojo junto al más pequeño y el castaño olivo solo emitía un sonido de afirmación, mientras esperaba que Iwazumi se acercara a el

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no querer ir con ellos?-

-Si- suspiro –Para ganar esta guerra hay que ser más fuertes- dice poniendo en posición ofensiva listo para atacar

Ushijima sonríe y se pone en pose defensiva –Dame tu mejor golpe- reta

Iwazumi sonríe y comienza la pelea.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fecha actual: 27/8/32  
** **Hora: 6:30 pm**

Mientras tanto en las frías praderas nevada de Fukurodani un peliplata corría por los extensos terrenos mientras respiraba con dificultad a medida que este avanzaba, se podía ver su aliento en el aire frio, después de un tiempo por fin pudo divisar a lo lejos lo que tanto había buscado, un niño de cabello bicolor sentado en una pequeña colina mirando al vacío, al verlo Sugawara corrió hacia el gritando - Bokuto-san -

El chico de ojos dorados al fin pudo reparar en la presencia de amigo y alzando un brazo gritando dijo - Hey Suga ven hacia acá-

Sugawara inmediatamente apresuro el paso hasta por fin estar al lado del ruidoso búho, flexionando las rodillas intentaba recovar el aliento, mientras decía pausadamente -Por fin te encuentro- recuperándose por fin del esfuerzo comienza a regañar a su amigo - ¿Dónde rayos estabas? - grito el niño- Te he buscado por horas, ¿no sabes qué día es hoy?, se supone que deberíamos estar en la ceremonia de los oráculos-

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpó el niño sin mucho arrepentimiento que digamos mientras seguía sentado, esto fue fácilmente detectado por el peliplata que conociendo a su amigo no pudo hacer más que resignarse y soltar un sonoro suspiro, pues era imposible ganar contra el búho virginianus, ya que de alguna manera siempre terminaba dándole la razón ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán pues la verdad él tampoco sabe cómo el niño de ojos dorados siempre terminaba volteando todo a su favor.

-Y de todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Mira- dijo simplemente el chico levantando la mano señalando, siguiendo la dirección en la que apuntaba su amigo el pequeño búho scandiacus fijo sus ojos, pero al no ver nada y observar de nueva cuenta al otro niño que seguía apuntando en esa dirección se dispuso una vez más a mirar esta ves activando sus ojos de búho lo que le permitió ver a con mucha más precisión todo dándose cuenta que a lo lejos estaba un escuadrón de guerreros del hielo los protectores del norte y tenían atada a una mujer con la que parecía hablaban, mientras la golpeaban, el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido no por la brutalidad con la que se le golpeaba a la mujer cada cierto tiempo más bien por la transformación que había tomado, la mujer estaba en un estado semi animal con sus brazos en forma de alas marrones que al parecer estaban rotas y sin posibilidades de alzar el vuelo, atadas sobre su cabeza a un tronco que habían clavado en el suelo, uno de sus pies en forma de garra mientras el otra aún tenía la forma de un pie humano su rosto era semi-humano ya que la nariz y la boca que estaban convertidos en un fuerte pico, su cabello castaño suelto y sin llevar prenda alguna soportando el helado frio que contra su piel, el niño rápidamente se volteo a ver a sus amigo pidiendo una explicación con la mirada, pues estaba sin habla, el otro niño sin siquiera voltear a verlo respondió fríamente - Es cómo crees-

Koshi al fin recuperándose del impacto por lo que acababa de ver pregunto - ¿Cómo llego aquí? -

\- Oí a los guardias decir que vino por el oeste-

\- ¿Del oeste? - pregunto sorprendido él niño - Eso es imposible- dijo incrédulo el niño - El viaje en si es un suicidio -

-Puede ser, pero, si lo piensas es la única opción viable-

El búho reflexiono las palabras del chico de cabellos bicolor para al final asentir en señal de afirmación – Tienes razón, las águilas no son capases de cruzar por el este pues desde que comenzó su guerra contra los humanos no han sido capases de viajar por ahí y aunque con los gatos no tengan ningún problema no creo que ninguno de ellos les haya ayudado a cruzar el desierto pues nosotros tenemos un tratado de paz con ellos que no creo que quieran romper por traer a alguno de ellos hasta acá-reflexiono el pequeño-Pero aun así ¿Cómo es posible que allá llegado hasta aquí?, no creo que allá atravesado el desierto de Nekoma pues eso sería incluso peor que ir por el oeste-

-Tienes razón Suga, pero lo que yo no entiendo es porque le siguen haciendo daño-

-No comprendo a que te refiere Bokuto-san -

-Ya no puede moverse y a perdido mucha sangre no creo que sea necesario seguir con esto- dijo sin despegar lo ojos del cruel acto.

-¿No es obvio?- el niño de ojos dorados finalmente despego la mirada del frente para voltear a ver a su amigo- Es porque es del clan de las águilas-

-Sigo sin entender ¿por qué debemos odiar al clan de las águilas?, ellas no nos hicieron nada-refunfuño el niño con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso es porque ellos hicieron algo imperdonable... ellos fueron los responsables de la extinción del clan de los cuervos y de que el bosque de Karasuno allá muerto-

-Oye espera ¿no nosotros también odiamos a los cuervos? - pregunto Kotaro extrañado.

-Si, pero eso es porque ellos tuvieron la culpa de que estemos como estemos ahorita, ¿Qué no prestas atención en clase de historia? -reprendió levemente Suga.

-No, es un dolor de cabeza- sentenció firmemente el muchacho mientras se tiraba de espaldas contra él suelo – Aparte yo pienso unirme a los guerreros del hielo-

-¿No son esos mismos guerreros los que están golpeando a esa águila? - pregunto irónicamente el peliplata.

-Lo son, pero no es como si yo pudiera convertirme en hechicero de la nieve, al contrario que tu yo apesto con la magia a duras penas puedo hacer lo hechizos básicos, aparte no es que piense ser igual a esos tipos-

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escuchó a lo lejos un grito devastador y ambos niños voltearon nuevamente a donde se encontraban los guerreros y el águila, se hizo un silencio entre ambos.

El peliplata fue el primero en romperlo mientras ayudaba a pararse a su amigo -Es mejor que nos vallamos, el sol ya se está poniendo y se supone que debemos estar en el templo cuando salga la luna-

-Tienes razón, aparte eso podría durar otro rato más- señalo el muchacho refiriéndose al acto de tortura.

-Si- contesto el peliplata mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo a su hogar – Por cierto, Bokuto-san ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? -

-Oh, la verdad nada solo fui a tomar una siesta, fue una casualidad que los guerreros hayan pasado por ahí cuando yo dormía, por cierto, Suga hay que hacer una carrera hasta el templo- propuso el niño intentado animar el ambiente.

-Espera ¿Qué? - dijo un poco descolocado el Koshi.

-A la de tres-

\- ¿Hé?-

-1, 2, 3 fuera- grito el pequeño búho mientras empezaba a correr.

-¿Qué?, oye espera- dijo Koishi para al fin comenzar a correr tras el niño -Bokuto-san- intento llamar el peliplata para que se detuviera.

-A que no me alcanzas- reto infantilmente el pequeño sacando la lengua mientras corría seguido del pequeño búho blanco.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fecha actual: 27/8/32  
** **Hora: 11:07 pm**

Esa misma noche en la gran roca de pushi un pequeño gato color negro recorría los extensos túneles que se encontraban dentro de la misma, intentando pasar desapercibido por las pocas personas que llegaba a encontrar en su recorrido, siguió caminando algunos metros, dando vuelta en algunas intersecciones hasta al fin llegar a su destino una puerta de madera que conectaba a una de la millones de cámaras que fueron construidas a lo largo de los siglos dentro de pushi, las cuales eran de diferentes tamaños dependiendo del uso que se les daba, el pequeño gato negro volteo hacía ambos lados buscando que no hubiese nadie alrededor, al cerciorarse de ello se fue irguiendo de poco en poco tomando una forma semi-humana, un niño para ser más exactos, de ojos entrecerrados color negros cual hematita y cabello del mismo color del cual brotan dos orejas de gato del mismo color que el pelo y de su espalda baja brota una cola larga y estilizada del mismo color que su cabello que danza alegremente detrás de su espalda, nuevamente el niño ve a los lados cuidando que nadie lo vea, abre cuidadosamente la puerta y entra sigilosamente a la cámara cerrando la puerta de tras de sí cuidando de no hacer ruido, camino sigilosamente por la cámara hasta llegar a una de las tres cámaras adyacentes, cruzo el umbral de ella encontrándose a un pequeño niño el cual poseía una cabellera un poco larga por encima de los hombros de un color un tanto peculiar pues aunque la mayoría de su cabello era rubio sus raíces eran negras de este mismo crecían una orejas de gato y al igual que el otro muchacho poseía una cola naciendo de la zona lumbar, el niño de 4 años estaba durmiendo cómodamente en una cama llena de cojines a su lado una pequeña mesita de noche con una vela encendida la cual se había consumido a más de la mitad, aparte ello en la cámara se encontraba un librero pegado a una de las paredes y un baúl abierto con algunos juguetes y un escritorio, el pequeño pelinegro se acercó al cama subiéndose en ella para poder sentarse y comenzar a mover al otro niño levemente este en respuesta solo se giró dándole la espada, a esto el pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a zarandearle con un poco de fuerza llamándole -Kenma, Knema despierta oye Kenma-

El pequeño niño a un intentando dormir solo contesto –Tengo sueño, ya vete a tu casa-bostezo y volvió a dormir, sin embargo, el otro niño no se iba rendir tan fácilmente así que comenzó a zarandear nuevamente a su amigo.

-Kenma-

…

-Kenma-

…

-Kenma ya despierta-

…

-Keeenmaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

El menor ya exasperado se volteo de nueva cuenta hacia su amigo y dijo –Ya Kuroo- puso un puchero que solo hiso que el mayor sacara una sonrisa de lado -Déjame dormir, tengo sueño, si no te quieres ir a tu casa solo acuéstate y duérmete- dijo el rubio para después voltearse e intentar dormir.

Tetsuro feliz de que habia logrado despertar a su amigo siguió sonriendo ahora solo debía convencerlo de ir con el –Hey Kenma- hablo el mayor a sabiendas que, aunque el otro niño, aunque lo intentase todhabia no conciliaba el sueño interrumpido por el mayor –Vamos a una aventura-

-¿mmm?-

-Sera divertido lo prometo-

El pequeño felino lo vio por el rabillo del ojo como analizando la propuesta de su compañero, pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrar los ojos para ignorarlo olímpicamente, Kuroo resoplo por lo bajo y a sabiendo que no iba poder sacar de la cama al menor se bajó de esta y comenzó a tirar de el para bajarlo, ante este acto Kozume intento inútilmente resistirse agarrándose del colchón, pero aun así termino cayendo al suelo ya que el pelinegro era por mucho más fuerte que él.

-Auch- se quejó el más pequeño y miro feo a Kuroo - ¿No te vas a rendir verdad? -

-Nop- respondió simplemente el más grande.

Kenma soltó un suspiro –¿No puede esperar a mañana? -

-Nop-

Suspirando nuevamente con resignación y se paró del suelo –Esta bien vamos-

El pelinegro ensancho la sonrisa y tomo la mano del más pequeño, ambos salieron cuidadosamente de la casa del minino menor, una vez fuera Kenma cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y tanto el cómo Kuroo se transformaron en gatos, en el caso de Kenma su forma animal era la de un gato blanco con algunas manchas negras y amarillas esparcidas por diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Después de un raro de avanzar con Kenma siempre de tras de Kuroo este se animó a preguntar – Oye Kuroo-

-¿mmp?-

-¿A dónde vamos? -

-Vamos a salir-

-Ah salir...¿a salir a dónde?-

-Al desierto- contesto con simpleza.

-Pero no podemos salir está prohibido que salgamos sin un adulto-

El gato negro se volteo y puso una sonrisa algo maquiavélica –No te preocupes ya tengo todo solucionado-

Kenma no quiso averiguar más pues no quería saber lo que su amigo habia echo conociéndolo no era algo grato – Ok y, Taketora, y Lev ¿pasaremos por ellos o los veremos haya? -

-Esta vez ellos no vendrán con nosotros-

-¿Ah?-

-Esta vez solo seremos nosotros dos-

Ambos felinos caminaron durante unos minutos más hasta llegar a la salida oeste en donde un joven de 16 años robusto de cabellos negros y con orejas y cola de gato vigilaba la entrada (el clan de los gatos a comparación de los otros tres clanes que podían tomar una forma de animales que tenían tres transformaciones la primera que era transformarse en un animal como tal, la segunda era estar en un estado semi-humano o semi animal con rasgos de ambas partes esta forma se usaba generalmente para la batalla y la humana en la cual era la que normalmente usaban, ellos solo podían tomar las dos primeras pues al ser protegidos por la diosa luna el poder que ella les otorgaba no les permita tomar una forma completamente humana como tal ya que eso sería como renegar del regalo que les fue dado por ello con el paso del tiempo perdieron la habilidad de convertirse completamente en humanos), ambos volvieron a tomar su forma semi-humana y se acercaron a este.

\- Manubu-san - llamo Tetsuro. mientras Kenma solo hacia un pequeño asentimiento como señal de saludo con la cabeza, el mayor en respuesta a ambos niños solo se limitó a alzar la mano en señal de saludo –¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? -

El joven solo pudo suspira con resignación -Si todo está listo- volvió a suspirar pasándose un mano por el cuello –Aun no puedo creer que me obligaras a hacer esto-

El pelinegro menor sonrió de lado -Gracias no nos tardaremos- sin más agarro la mano de Kenma y se dispuso a irse, sin embargo, antes de que diera tan siquiera un paso Naoi lo detuvo.

-Espera ahí jovencito- ambos niños voltearon a ver Manabu –Está bien que los deje salir, pero hay algunas reglas: primero no se alejen más de un kilómetro a la redonda y segundo regresen en máximo 2 horas- ambos niños asintieron -Y tomen esto- les entrego a ambos unas capuchas más o menos de acuerdo a sus medidas –Hace mucho frio afuera, tápense bien o se resfriaran, listo ya pueden irse- ambos niños agradecieron antes de salir.

El desierto de Nekoma de noche era tan frio como el mismo Fukurodani, en esa misma noche Kenma siguió a Kuroo por el extenso valle de arena que se presentaba ante ellos, caminaron tan solo unos minutos alejándose lo suficiente de pushi para que comenzara a verse un poco pequeña, hasta que Kuroo paro enfrente de lo que parecía ser un picnic, en la arena se hallaba una alfombra de color violeta y, sobre ella una sesta con comida, la noche estaba completamente despejada y se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor a la gran luna rodeada de más estrellas de las que se pudieran contar esparcidas en el amplio cielo nocturno.

Kuroo soltó a Kenma para pararse enfrente de el con una sonrisa enorme - ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te parece? -

-Es magnifico- dijo mientras sus orbes dorados se hipnotizaban con el basto cielo.

Tetsuro sonrió complacido y se sentó en la alfombra comenzando a sacar de la canasta platos, tenedores, vasos, una jarra que parecía contener jugo de uva mientras Kenma continuaba entretenido mirando al cielo, Kuroo sirvió el jugo en los vasos y saco de la canasta un delicioso pay de manzana aún caliente del cual desprendía un exquisito aroma el que Kenma no tardo en notar - ¿Eso es pay de manzana? -

Kuroo sonríe – Si, tu favorito, ven vamos a comer- Kenma ni corto ni perezoso se sentó junto a Kuroo quien no tardó en darle al menor un generoso trozo del pay, al que no tardó en dar el primer bocado por el que le brillaron los ojos.

-Esta delicioso Kuroo- menciono lleno de felicidad y siguió comiendo.

-Lo sé, le pedí a la abuela Nunu que lo preparara, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir los ingredientes? -

-Me imagino- dijo mientras le daba otro bocado.

-Si, Aoba Josai aunque tiene buena producción agrícola solo es suficiente para alimentarlos a ellos y sus tropas en el sureste, y lo que llega a sobrar lo mandan a Fukurodani y no es como si pudiéramos asaltar todas las caravanas de comida que salen de Aoba, pero bueno no hay que pensar en ello hoy es una ocasión especial-

Kenma se atraganto por un momento y tuvo que tomar un poco de jugo para poderlo pasar –Espera ¿especial? -

-Si especial-

\- No es tu cumpleaños- afirmo Kozume –El tuyo es hasta noviembre y el mío es en octubre- Kuroo asintió para darle la razón al menor – Entonces si no es tu cumpleaños y tampoco es el mío entonces … ¿Qué celebramos? -

-Celebramos que no pienso esperar más- grito el pelinegro alzando los brazos y yéndose de espalda contra la alfombra.

\- ¿Eh? - de la cabeza de Kenma resbalo una gota ante esto.

Kuroo a un acostado en la alfombra ligeramente distraído con sus pensamientos veía al hermoso cielo estrellado respirando tranquilamente, al ver que su amigo no daba indicios de pararse y explicarle bien esto de la celebración Kenma dejo a un lado su pay no sin antes dar otro bocado y gateó hasta quedar encima de su amigo con ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del pelinegro y sus piernas a ambos lados de su cintura, chocando ambos pares de ojos, unos dorados cual oro líquido que parecían derramarse en el profundo abismo negro de los otros.

\- ¿Qué no puede esperar? - pregunto el gatito con una mirada mezcla de curiosidad y expectativa Tetsuro al ver esto solo pudo pensar una cosa _"Kenma es tan lindo"_ ante tal pensamiento un muy imperceptible sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas, que Kenma no pudo notar y si lo hizo lo paso por alto, Kuroo se fue incorporando lentamente junto con Kenma hasta ambos quedar sentados nuevamente, con el ultimo sentado en las piernas del mayor.

-¡Huuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyy!- grito Kuroo mientras se revolvía el cabello de por sí ya desordenado al final el gato negro soltó un sonoro suspiro y miro por el rabillo del ojo a Kenma que lo miraba extrañado y un poco preocupado por su actitud, Kuroo sonrió levemente y acaricio el cabello de Kenma suavemente –Cierra los ojos – pidió gentilmente Kuroo mientras seguía acariciando la cabellera de su amigo, Kenma aun no entendía lo que le pasaba a su amigo, pero confiaba en el sin lugar a duda así que serró los ojos – Y no los habrás hasta que yo te diga- Kosume no protesto y solo siguió sintiendo como Kuroo seguía acariciando su cabello gentil y cuidadosamente se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar ronronear al contacto de los dedos del pelinegro.

-Puuuurrrrrrrrrrr- ante esto Kuroo soltó una leve risita y Kenma no pudo hacer más que un mohín de lo más tierno según Kuroo aun así el mayor continuo con las caricias un rato más para después abandonar aquella tarea y buscar algo en la canasta.

Al dejar de sentir el contacto de Kuroo en su cabeza Kenma se molestó un poco pues, aunque nunca lo admitiera abiertamente a él le encantaba que el mayor lo mimara de aquella manera, sintió a Kuroo moverse un poco después volvió a sentir su tacto, las manos del mayor pasaban alrededor de su cuello hasta la nuca abrochando algo alrededor de este y dejándolo ahí para después quitar sus manos –Ya puedes abrir los ojos Kenma- al abrir los ojos lo primero que Kenma vio fue a su amigo con la cabeza gacha y con su mano derecha sobándose la nuca, lo siguiente que hizo fue bajar la mirada hacia su cuello encontrándose ahí una cadenita de oro del cual colgaban nueve pequeños diamantes rojos, cuatro de cada lado y uno en el medio, Kenma quedo sin palabras y volteo rápidamente a ver a Kuroo con un lindo sonrojo, este por su parte al igual que el otro gatito poseía sonrojo en sus mejilla, esto tan solo hiso que el sonrojo del semi rubio aumentara más y bajara la cabeza abochornado –Yo...- comenzó Kuroo -… tan solo- hizo un pequeña pausa y suspiro – no quería esperar dos meses más- Tetsuro llevo nuevamente su mano al cabello de Kenma acariciándolo, mientras este aún seguía con la mirada baja observando el collar que adornaba su cuello - ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? - soltó Kuroo junto con una risita apenada.

Kenma pareció reaccionar y se estremeció un poco bajo el contacto de la mano del mayor pasaron tan solo unos segundos, que le parecieron una eternidad a Kuroo antes del siguiente movimiento de Kenma el cual fue ciertamente inesperado para el gato negro ya que el menor se abrazó a él enredando sus brazos en su cuello escondiendo su cara en este mismo, apretándose a él lo más que pudo para después subir sus labios hasta su oreja y susurrar un –Si quiero Tetsuro- sin deshacer el abrazo.

Kuroo estaba feliz que digo feliz estaba rebosante de alegría, su sonrisa era por demás deslumbrante, le había dicho que si era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado era tan dichoso ahí con Kenma abrasándolo, era tan adorable que no pudo evitar molestarlo un poco –Perdón que dijiste Kenma no te escuche hablas muy bajito- soltó sin poder esconder el tono de diversión en su vos.

Kenma solo se apartó de él y lo miro feo, pero aun así sonrojado –No lo volveré a decir, es vergonzoso- Kuroo siguió sonriendo mientras el menor se prava y se iba a sentar nuevamente a su lugar tomando el pay que habia dejado sin terminar volviéndole ahincarle el diente, mientras comía Kuroo se paró y se sentó detrás de él abrasándolo por la espalda y frotando su nariz contra él y ronroneando.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas dicho que si-

-Era obvio que iba decir que si- suspiro y dejo de comer su pay –Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no pudiste esperar dos meses más para esto? -

Kuroo dejo de restregar su nariz por la nuca de Kosume para posicionar su mentón en uno de sus hombros –Es que yo quería que fueras tú el que dijera que si-

-No entiendo- dijo volteando levemente su cabeza hacia la de Kuroo

Tetsuro volvió a suspirar sonoramente –Desde que tengo memoria todos lo dicen...dicen que tú y yo nos vamos a casar cuando crezcamos, porque somos destinado ya que el olor de nuestras hormonas se complementa y es muy raro que eso pase- Kenma solo lo observaba sin emitir palabra alguna –Y aunque allá otros casos, todas las miradas están sobre nosotros ya que soy el hijo del jefe del clan y, la verdad siento que no te deje elección porque prácticamente desde que nos conocimos es como si nos hubiéramos comprometidos y ahora que por fin vas a cumplir los 5 años y mis padres pedirán formalmente tu mano a tus padres, siento que no están pidiendo nuestra opinión para esto solo lo dan por hecho- Kenma deshizo gentilmente el abrazo de Kuroo y se volteo para poder verlo a la cara –No me malentiendas yo si te quiero por eso quería hacer esto en un lugar en donde no estuviéramos bajo la mirada de todos y si tú de verdad no quisieras quedarte a mi lado yo lo entendería y, y, y...- si antes cuando Kuroo le entrego el collar a Kenma estaba rojo ahora lo estaba incluso más con la cabeza baja.

Kenma sonrió cálidamente y puso ambas manos en las mejillas del mayor obligándolo a mirarlo –Yo también te quiero- dijo con un ligero rubor –Y no pienses que es una obligación ni nada por el estilo, yo de verdad quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida y aunque no estuviéramos unidos por el destino también te hubiera dicho que "si", así que por favor no llores- Kuroo no se habia dado cuenta, pero sus ojos parecían querer romper en llanto por todos aquello a pesar de que tan solo eran unos niños el pelinegro de verdad sentía que no podría vivir sin el pequeño gatito de ojos dorados que estaba sentado frente a él, así que solo lo abrazo.

-Yo también quiero estar a tu lado toda mi vida, pero no solo esta- se separar un poco del semi rubio para sostener ligeramente la cadenita que colgaba del cuello del minino menor -Yo te entrego mis nueve vidas- haciendo referencia a los 9 diamantes rojos que colgaban de esta y se abrazaron nuevamente.

-Hoye Kuroo-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Me puedes soltar?, quiero terminar de comer mi pay- Kuroo se separa finalmente de él lanzándole una mirada como diciéndole "¿ _Enserio?"_ Kenma al ser soltado vuelve a tomar su plato y comer su tan preciado pay de manzana.

Kuroo se acomoda a su lado también comenzando a comer su porción mientras mira a su querido amigo y suspira enserio ya no sabía cuántos suspiros habia soltado en toda la noche habia perdido la cuenta –Enserio te gusta el pay de manzana ¿verdad? - el menor asintió –Creo que te gusta más que yo-

-Si te soy sincero si me dieran a elegir entre casarme con un pay de manzana o casarme contigo elegiría sin lugar a duda el pay de manzana-

-Oye- replico Kuroo, ambos niños continuaron platicando y comiendo hasta que casi se acabaron el pay (bueno Kenma casi se lo acaba, Kuroo solo comió un pedazo), cuando el menor soltó un sonoro bostezo y recargo su cabeza en uno de los hombros del ojinegro –Al parecer alguien ya tiene sueño- Kosume solo asintió con la cabeza –Muy bien regresemos- dijo Kuroo mientras se parva extendiéndole la mano al de ojos dorados para ayudarle a pararse, Kenma aun soñoliento estiro ambos brazos como pidiéndole que lo cargara, el mayor solo se arrodillo dándole la espalda –Súbete- Kenma obedeció subiéndose a la espalda del pelinegro para que lo cargar de caballito, Kuroo se paró acomodando a Kenma (que ya estaba más dormido que nada) en su espalda, dispuesto a regresar a su hogar ya después le pediría a Manobu que limpiara todo, lo que no sabía ninguno de los dos niños es que dos seres habían podido observar paralelamente desde distintos puntos a la distancia aquella pura y tierna promesa de eterno amor.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fecha actual: 28/8/32  
** **Hora: 03:09 am**

Un pequeño niño de cabello naranja con un cuervo de peluche en una de sus manos y de grandes ojos marrón un poco rojos por las lágrimas en ellos, mira atentamente a otro algo mayor que el durmiendo plácidamente, sin nada que perder empieza a picar su mejilla llamándolo -Daichi-san, Daichi-san-

El mayor no tarda en despertarse tallándose los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la oscuridad - ¿mmp? - una vez ya despierto observa bien al menor gracias a la luz de la luna - ¿Hinata que sucede? - suelta preocupado al ver los las lágrimas amenazando con salir de los ojos del menor.

-No encuentro a mi mamá-

-¿Cómo que no la encuentras?, ¿No está en tu casa? -

-No y tampoco está mi papá- hablo el menor al borde del llanto.

-Espérame un momento, cuéntame bien lo que paso ¿sí? - intento tranquilizar el mayo –Desde el comienzo si se puede-

El pequeño sol suprimiendo el llanto hablo –Yo me desperté porque quería un vaso de agua así que fui a la habitación de mis papás para pedírselos, pero no estaban y luego los busqué por toda la casa, pero no los encontré y me asusté, pensé que estarían en casa de mi tía así que fui a buscarlos, pero no había nadie tampoco ahí y entonces, y entonces- el pequeño cuervo no lo soporto más y estallo en llanto aferrándose al mayor.

-No llores Hinata ya verás que no pasa nada ven- Daichi le ofreció su mano al menor el cual la tomo sin duda alguna mientras el mayor acariciaba su cabeza para calmarlo –Vamos a buscar a mis padres de seguro ellos nos ayudar a encontrar a los tuyos ya verás que todo va a estar bien- ambos salieron de la habitación del pelinegro, cogidos de la mano, con Hinata aun sosteniendo a su peluche rumbo al cuarto de los padres del mayor, al llegar Sawamura toco la puerta, pero al no obtener respuesta simplemente decido abrirla encontrándose con una habitación vacía, el desconcierto lo invadió y un escalofrió bajo por todo su cuerpo –Talvez estén en otro cuarto- dijo mirando al menor, ambos niños buscaron por toda la casa pero aun así no encontraron a nadie, Daichi estaba nervioso tenía un mal presentimiento de todo.

-Daichi-san tengo sed- hablo el meno sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, es cierto se me olvido que tenías sed, vamos a la cocina- el mayor ofreció al pequeñín un vaso con agua purificada estando ya en la cocina el que cual fue recibido gustosamente por Shoyo, mientras este bebía el precioso liquido Daichi empezó a pensar en voz alta -Tal vez están en casa de un vecino o se convoco a alguna junta en la casa del líder, debería ir a ver, Hinata ¿Te puedes quedar aquí en lo que voy a ver a las casas de los vecinos? -

-No- se apresuró a decir el de ojos marrones –NO me quiero quedar solo-

 **Hora actual: 3:44 am**

Daichi suspiro levemente y le ofreció su mano al menor para ir a buscar a sus padres –De acuerdo, vamos- Hinata tomo la mano de su amigo y ambos salieron al pórtico del cual descendían unas largas escaleras en forma de espiral hasta el suelo (todas las casas eran construidas sobre el alto de los árboles y la gran mayoría de estas tenía escaleras que daban desde la salida de esta hasta la base de los arboles eran puestas más que nada por los niños que aún no podían volar), al salir pudieron distinguir una luz que iba acercándose poco a poco hasta llegar a ellos, eran los dos hermanos Tsukishima, al verlos el ambos niños bajaron a su encuentro.

-Daichi, Hinata- saludo el mayor de ambos hermanos que sostenía una linterna de con una vela dentro de ella, mientras que el menor de ambos solo se sujetaba una de la manga de la ropa de su hermano para no separarse de él - ¿Están solos? -

-Si-contesto Daichi aun sosteniendo de la mano al pequeño Shoyo –Hinata vino a verme llorando porque no encontraba a sus padres y yo tampoco sé dónde están los míos- explico brevemente el pelinegro –Ya los buscamos, pero no encontramos a nadie, iba ir con los vecinos a preguntar a alguna de las otras casas cercanas si sabían dónde están, ustedes también están solos? -

-No creo que encuentres a nadie- expreso Akiteru –Kei se despertó con una pesadilla y fui a buscar a mi madre para que lo calmara, pero no la encontré ni a ella ni a mi padre, asique fui a ver si no se encontraba en las cercanías, pero nada, también fui a algunas casas cerca de la mía, pero estaban vacías, como no podía dejar a Kei solo tanto tiempo volví por él para ir a buscar un poco más lejos, pero en todas las casa que encontramos no había rastro de nadie ustedes son las primeras personas que encontramos-

-Nii-chan quiero ir con mamá- hablo el menor de los Tsukishima

-Lo sé, espera un poco pronto estaremos con ella- hablo agachándose a la altura del menor para después voltear a ver a los otros dos –Vamos a casa de los Ukai, puede que todos estén haya ¿nos acompañan? -

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, aunque todo esto es muy raro-

-Lo sé, bueno vamos-

Daichi se limitó a asentir para después voltear hacia Hinata y sonreír cálidamente–Vamos Hinata- dijo refiriéndose al de ojos marrones.

-Si- contesto quedamente el niño abrazando a su peluche y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de los Ukai los cuales habían sido durante los últimos siglos los líderes del clan de los cuervos.

 **Hora actual: 4:12 am**

Los cuatro niños por fin habían llegado a la casa de los Ukai, sin embargo, todos se decepcionaron al no ver a nadie a los alrededores de esta.

-No hay nadie- menciono Daichi recalcando lo obvio.

-Tal vez haya alguien dentro- hablo una vos detrás de los niños, los cuatro rápidamente y voltearon encontrando a un niño de 6 años de cabellera castaña y larga con ojos marrones.

-Asahi-san- menciono alegre el pequeño Hinata soltando Daichi para ir abrazar al otro muchacho quien le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Daichi refiriéndose a recién llegado.

-Vine a ver si de pura casualidad estaba mi padre aquí, no lo encuentro-

-¿Tu también?- pregunto el rubio mayor.

-Si y al parecer ustedes-

-Algo extraño está pasando y no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ello- al decir esto tanto Asahi como Daichi pusieron mala cara, mientras Hinata y Kei tenían los ojos cristalizados intentando contener el llanto al verlos Akiteru comprendió que había hecho mal en mencionarlo si bien él era también un niño era también mayor que todos ellos y tenía que cuidarlos -será mejor que revisemos la casa a ver si hay alguien-

Los cinco niños subieron las escaleras entrando a la casa sin ningún problema (Ya que las casas del clan de los cuervos no tienen cerraduras por lo cualquiera era libre de entrar en ella) pasando por el recibido y la sala hasta entrar en la primera habitación donde encontraron a un joven dormido abrazando su almudada mientras roncaba, al verlo los niños corrieron rápido a aventarse sobre él, lo que despertó inmediatamente al muchacho sobresaltado.

-¡¿Que rayos hacen mocosos?!- grito exaltado el muchacho, pero aun así lo cinco niños permanecían abrasados a él con Hinata sobre su pecho aferrándose a él sin señales de querer soltarlo escondiendo la cabeza en este, Kei y Daichi subidos cada uno en una de sus piernas con Asahi en medio de estas y Akiteru aferrado al brazo de este - ¿Qué rallos hacen? - dijo mirando por la ventana el cielo nocturno –Aun es muy temprano para que me molesten, ¿Dónde rayos están sus padres? - Hinata solo negó varias veces con la cabeza aun escondida en el pecho del mayo mientras los otros niños no daban señales de querer alejarse de él.

-No están- respondió Hinata levantando por fin su cabeza del pecho de Keishin, fue en ese momento que el mayor reparo en las lágrimas del pequeño y en la de sus demás compañeros, todos parecían asustados y con ganas de romper en llanto en especial los dos menores del grupo

-¿Cómo que no están?- hablo nervioso Ukai –¿Akiteru?- volteo al segundo mayor en la habitación para que le diera una explicación

-No hay nadie, no hemos encontrado a nadie en nuestro camino hacia acá- respondió.

-¿Cómo que no hay nadie?, ¿Qué no encontraron a algún otro adulto de camino hacia acá? -

-No, todas las casas por las que pasamos estaban vacías- hablo el rubio mayor intentando no llorar pues a pesar de ya tener 10 años toda esta situación lo estaba comenzando a superar y tenía miedo si aún no lloraba era por su hermano y los demás niños.

De pronto un llanto se escuchó y los mayores voltearon inmediatamente a ver a los pequeños, pero, aunque todos ellos tenían lagrimas amenazantes en salir de sus ojos ninguno a un había estallado en llanto, aun así el llanto seguía así que Ukai se paró rápidamente de la cama sacándose a todos los niños de encima excepto a Hinata que no tenía intenciones de soltarse, así que no tuvo más remedio que cargarlo, saliendo del cuarto hacia la sala seguido por todos los niños se asomó por la ventana encontrándose así a una niñas, una de cabellos largos color negro ojos azules con un lunar en la barbilla del lado izquierdo de 6 años, sosteniendo de la mano a otros dos menores, un niño pecoso de cabello entre verde y negro, y una niña de la misma edad que el otro niño llorando fuertemente intentando inútilmente para su llanto con el antebrazo –Hey Shimizu ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto Ukai a la mayor.

Los tres niños voltearon rápidamente hacia su dirección y no pudieron evitar subir corriendo las escaleras y entrar a la casa llegando hacia ellos, la primera en entre fue Yaichi quien se abalanzo contra una de las piernas de Ukai llorando desconsoladamente, repitiendo una y otra vez entre llantos –Me abandono, me abandono, me abandono...-

-Es pera Yaichi ¿Cómo es eso de que te abandonaron?, ¿Quién te abandono? -la niña no decía más que eso mientras lloraba y se negaba a soltarlo, intentando tranquilizarla Ukai dejo a Hinata en el suelo (que al igual que todos los demás niños se veían desconcertados con él tema), tomando a la pequeña en brazos moviéndola suavemente intentando calmarla -¿Shimizu que paso? -

-Yo, yo...- aunque la niña lo intentara no podía hablar intentando contener el llanto.

-Espera, respira profundo y luego exhala- la menor hizo lo que Ukai le pidió - ¿Listo? - Shimizu se limitó a asentir –De acuerdo, ahora cuéntame todo-

-Me desperté porque escuché a alguien llorando, fui a buscar a mis papas para avisarles, pero no los encontré así que quise ir a ver y ahí encontré a Yaichi sentada en el suelo llorando junto con Yamaguchi que la intentaba calmar, al parecer el al igual que yo la había escuchado llorar y había salido a ver, cuando le pregunte ella dijo que su mamá la abandono y siguió llorando no la pudimos calmar, así que intentamos buscar a un adulto, pero... pero... pero no había nadie-soltó la niña entre llantos, los demás niños no pudieron más y todos comenzaron a llorar, ninguno podía más, todos ya habían soportado lo suficiente tenían miedo, estaban cansados pues hace mucho había pasado su hora de dormir, pero la gota que había derramado el vaso fue la palabra que no paraba de decir Yaichi "ABANDONO" había caído como balde de agua fría sobre ellos ninguno siquiera se planteó aquello pero dadas las circunstancia era la respuesta más lógica a todo aquello.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaa-

-Quiero a mi mamá-

Entre llantos y sollozos Akiteru y Keishin intentaban calmar a los pequeños.

-¿Qué rayos es todo ese ruido Keishin? ¡Aún es muy temprano para todo este escándalo!- grito un anciano saliendo del interior de la casa, parando así el llanto de todos los niños -¡Tus padres me pidieron que cuidara de ti porque eres un vago, así que mientras estés a mi cuidado no voy a tolerar que...- por fin Ikkeii en medio de sus gritos hacia su nieto pudo reparar en las pequeñas personitas que se encontraban junto a él mirándolo - cof, cof- tosió levemente para aclararse la garganta para después sonreír –Keishin podrás ser tan amable de explicarme esto-

-Jiji algo está mal- se rasca la nuca mientras su abuelo lo mira acusadoramente

-No encuentro a mi mamá- dijo Hinata que se encontraba ahora a los pies del viejo Ukai el cual volteo hacia abajo para verlo, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojitos marrones observándolo con algo de lágrimas a un en ellos.

-Yo tampoco- hablo Shimizu.

-Ni yo- dijo Daichi.

-Nosotros tampoco encontramos a nuestros padres- cuarteo Akiteru mientras abrasaba a su hermanito.

Observándolos bien todos los niños tenían rastro de llanto en sus mejillas a excepción de la pequeña que estaba cargando Keishin que aun lloraba, con su mirada le pidió explicación al joven –Es como dicen Jiji, ninguno encuentra a sus padres y según ellos tampoco se lograron topar con algún adulto de camino hacia aquí, al parecer las casas estaban vacías- un escalofrió recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Ikkeii, algo estaba sucediendo y no creía que fuera nada bueno –Aunque no sé si sea verdad ya que también acabo de despertar... bueno ellos me despertaron, pero aun así no es normal que todos ellos anden solos a estas horas-

No lo era, no había nada de normal en esto –Keishin ve a revisar el norte y yo revisare el sur a culequera que encuentres tráelo hacia acá- ordeno rápidamente el anciano -Niños ustedes quédense aquí enseguida volvemos-

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritaron al unisón todos los niños aferrándose a las piernas de los mayores.

-Están asustados- afirmo Keishin –Por lo que entiendo todos han estado solo, caminando en la oscuridad- miro a los niños -No creo que nos vallan a soltar-

El anciano suspiro observando a todos a su alrededor, era cierto los niños tenían miedo podía verse en sus ojos –Keishin ve al norte y.…- observo a Akiteru aunque al igual que los demás niños estaba asustado sabia contenerse a comparación, aparta era el único otro en la habitación quitándolo de él y su nieto que podía volar, los demás eran aún muy jóvenes para ello así que no tuvo más opción–Akiteru tu ve al sur, confió en los dos si encuentran a alguien tráiganlo hacia acá, confió en ambos yo me quedare con los niños- los mencionados asintieron, mientras Keishin le entregaba a su abuelo a Yaichi que, aunque ya no lloraba todavía sollozaba, para después salir de la casa uno de tras del otro y transformarse en cuervos tomando vuelo en direcciones opuestas.

El anciano a un preocupado se forzó a sonreír por los menores –Muy bien niños, sé que aún es temprano, pero ¿qué tal si desayunamos? - ofreció Ikkeii intentando aligerar el ambiente depresivo que rodeaba a los menores. los niños asintieron afirmativamente ante la propuesta y junto con el viejo Ukai se movieron a la cocina.

 **Hora actual: 5:48 am**

Una vez acabando de comer Ikkeii les había ofrecido leer un libro a los pequeños los cuales aceptaron y se sentaron alrededor de él en la sala, sin embargo, al poco tiempo de empezar los niños uno a uno empezaron a caer dormidos, era de esperarse con todo lo que habían pasado esa noche, ya había pasado un poco más de una hora desde que mando a Keishin y Akiteru a buscar, se supone que no deberían de tardar tanto, todo esto le daba muy mala espina, aunque tenía una ligera idea de lo que pasaba esperaba que fuera eso y no algo peor.

-¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?- grito alguien desde afuera asiendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, yendo al exterior para encontrarse a una niña rubia de nueve años que traía de la mano a unos 5 niños y al verlo corrió -Jiji-san- llamo.

-¿Saeko, solo están ustedes? - dijo el viejo bajando del árbol.

-Si, Akiteru fue a hasta mi casa a despertarme y me explico más o menos lo que sucede, no encontramos a nadie más en el lado sur del bosque solo Ryu y yo- explico la rubia –Después nos encontramos con Ukai, el me dejo a Yu y a los demás y se llevó a Akiteru con él para que lo ayudara. al parecer estaba persiguiendo a alguien no nos explicó muy bien, me dijeron que viniera para acá-

-Hiciste bien Saeko- palme o la cabeza de la niña -Los demás han de estar cansados, suban – hablo dirigiéndose a los menores con una sonrisa intentando calmarlos pues ellos al igual que los otros niños que ahora dscansaban dentro de la casa habían llegado algo asustados.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá? - hablo uno de los niños -Ukai-san dijo que estaría aquí-

El anciano se arrodillo hasta la altura de este –Por el momento no está aquí pero pronto llegara solo espérala ¿sí? - mintió, el pequeño solo asintió -Suban niños- ofreció una vez más Ikkei, los niños obedientes subieron a la casa.

-Ve tú también Ryo, yo luego subo- el niño asintió y soltando a su hermana fue hacia la casa dejando la a ella con Ikkei - ¿Qué está pasando? Akiteru solo me dijo que deberíamos venir hacia acá y que por alguna razón los adultos habían desaparecido-

-Eres muy madura para tu edad- sonrió el viejo –La verdad yo tampoco lo sé, aunque tengo una ligera idea-

-¿Qué es? -

El hombre rasco su nuca –Después del incidente durante el reinado que correspondía de los cuervos sobre los demás clanes y todo lo que paso durante esa época los Ukai hemos estado al mando del clan, en todo ese tiempo no siempre ha habido paz dentro del bosque en realidad ha habido demasiados problemas y durante todo este tiempo han surgido pequeñas insurgencias que han querido arrebatarnos el título de líderes, ya sea porque no están de acuerdo con nuestra forma de manejar al pueblo o porque simplemente desean ser ellos los líderes del clan, pero siempre hemos sabido apaciguarlos o reprimirlos si no hay de otra- suspiro.

-¿Cree que esto sea algo como eso? -

-Eso creo, aunque es la primera vez que todo el pueblo se alza para esto, en verdad debí de ser un pésimo líder- soltó una risa fingida.

-Eso no es cierto- apuro a decir la rubia –Bueno al menos yo no lo creo-

-Gracias- sonrió el anciano.

-Pero, aun así, si quisieran hacer eso no es muy extraño que también involucren niños- el anciano se volta a verla desconcertado –Bueno es que aparte de los que estamos aquí hay muchos otros niños creo que al menos unos 32 menores de doce años y no encontramos a ningún otro, y tampoco encontramos a ningún bebé- Ikkei abrió los ojos en sorpresa, era cierto _"¿Por qué no había más niños? ¿Por qué solo estaban ellos?",_ un ruido rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos y alzando la vista pudo notar como Keishin y Akiteru traína consigo a un tercero al cual tomaban de ambos brazos, era un joven de tez clara con pelo negro y corto, de ojos medio marrones que escondía detrás de unos lentes, este intentaba inútilmente resistirse ante sus dos captores, a pesar de ser el mayor que ellos era alguien débil y flacucho comparado con Keishin, al ver a al líder del clan se tensó y dejó de resistirse caminando junto con los otros dos muchachos hasta llegar con el, bajando en todo momento la mirada para no ver al hombre que estaba frente a él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto inmediatamente el mayor de los Ukai

-Cuando estaba buscando por el norte me tope con Takeda- comenzó a explicar el menor de los Ukai rápidamente mientras le echaba una mirada al recién nombrado afianzando más su agarre sobre el brazo de este -Cuando me vio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección al sur, lo intente alcanzar, pero traía a Noya y a los demás conmigo, corrí con ellos pero el tomo ventaja transformándose y tomando vuelo, fue ahí que me encontré a Akiteru, le dejamos los niños a Saeko y fuimos tras el en nuestra forma animal nos costó mucho alcanzarlo y cuando lo hicimos nos dio algunos problemas, no ha dicho nada en todo este tiempo-

Ikkeii se acercó al muchacho levantando su mentón para que lo mirara, aun así, el chico desviaba su mirada hacia los lados –Takeda- llamo suavemente el anciano - ¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando en la aldea? - sin embargo, el muchacho seguía sin emitir sonido alguno –Takeda mírame- pido pero el muchacho se negaba a confrontarlo –Necesito saber lo que está pasando- Ikkeii soltó un suspiro al ver que el muchacho seguía en las mismas –Por favor- suspiro -Si es algo que podamos solucionar hablando creo que sería mejor, si el pueblo de verdad está en contra de mi régimen creo que lo podemos solucionar- Ittetsu desvió la mirada nuevamente mordiéndose el labio inferior –O si de verdad desean mi destitución y la de mi familia no tengo ningún problema con que eso pase, al fin los Ukkai hemos gobernando durante años, pero en verdad preferiría hacer esto de manera pacífica, ¿Qué me dices Takeda, me ayudarías a resolver esto sin tener que llegar a la violencia? - pidió gentilmente.

-Han sido siglos, nadie puede soportar esto mucho más- hablo quedamente el muchacho – Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que fuimos libres de volar por el cielo azul, confinados a este triste y oscuro bosque sin la posibilidad de salir, todo por la culpa de nuestros ancestros, ellos fueron los culpables de que estemos como estemos- soltó con rabia el de lentes cada una de sus palabras, Ikkeii se tensó ante ellas y un escalofrió bajo por todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus pupilas se contrajeron en horror, no podía ser verdad, no podía ser verdad de todo lo que podría haber ocurrido esta era la peor situación posible – con cada década nuestra población ha disminuido más y más, somos menos de 360 personas y por la singularidad reproductiva de nuestra especie pronto seremos nada, juntando eso con las condiciones precarias en las que vivimos dentro de este bosque en el cual no crece nada, ¡NO ES POSIBLE SEGUIR VIVIENDO DE ESTE MODO! - grito esto último con algunas lágrimas arremolinadas en los ojos, " _podía confiar en él y solucionar todo esto sin necesidad de sentir que estaban traicionándolo, si hablaba y le contaba lo que se había estado maquinando en las sombras estos últimos meses, talvez lo comprendería y hasta estaría de acuerdo con la decisión de todo el pueblo, si no le habían dicho nada es porque sabían su postura sobre ello y la realidad es que se le respetaba mucho como jefe como para ir en su contra directamente, pero si está a favor de poder hacer esto de una manera más tranquila talvez no tendrían que hacer sacrificios_ " volteo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos con esa ilusión y quedo helado.

-¿DÓNDE ESTA EL RESTO?- a lo aquel hombre que momentos antes se veía sereno y hasta sumiso con una vos que provoco escalofríos a todos los presentes – Lo preguntare una vez mas ¿DÓNDE ESTAN?- grito lo último Ikkei agarrando del cuello a Ittetsu zafándolo del agarre de Keishin y Akiteru para estamparlo contra el árbol as cercano, ante el ruido los niños que estaban en la casa se despertaron y asomaron a la ventana observando como Ikkei tenía atrapado a Takeda contra el árbol mientras este intentaba zafarse del agarre, el chico estaba aterrado al igual que los otros muchachos que estaban al ras del suelo la cara del jefe daba escalofríos, era la primera vez en toda la vida de cada uno incluyendo a Keishin que lo veían así -RESPONDE ITTETSU- grito el hombre.

-TODOS VAMOS A SALIR, YA NADIE QUIERE ESTAR AQUÍ- grito con desesperación el muchacho – nos marchamos, pero nadie dijo nada porque todos le tienen mucho respeto a sido un gran jefe todo este tiempo y nadie quiso ir en su contra, pero ya han pasado muchos años desde que nuestra especie pudo ver el cielo azul y no aguantamos más por eso nos vamos- ante esto el anciano soltó al muchacho el cual cayó al suelo temblando.

-¿Por dónde planean salir?- hablo el mayor sin dejar el tomo hostil.

-Si te lo digo ¿Qué harás?- respondido el azabache.

-Salvarlos-

Takeda no entendía nada, ninguno de los que lo rodeaban parecía entender que es lo que estaba pasando, pero de alguna manera aquella última frase que soltó el viejo Ukai sonaba verdadera y algo lamentable por ello y solo por eso hablo, -El este- levanto su mano indicando la dirección con su dedo índice -Saldrán por el lado este del bosque-

-Gracias- dijo suavizando la mirada -Keishin ven conmigo- y con esa última orden se transformó en un gran cuervo que alzo el vuelo rumbo a la parte este del boque seguido de su nieto.

Takeda y los otro dos rubios se quedaron ahí sin saber que hacer hasta que escucharon los varios pasos bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras, al voltear vieron a todos los niños que iban en su dirección liderados por Hinata y Nishinoya que pasaron de ellos adentrándose en el bosque, con excepción de Tanaka y Kei que agarraron las manos de sus respectivos hermanos intentando jalarlos en la dirección que iban los demás niños sin mucho resultado.

-¿A dónde van?- grito Saeko.

-Vamos con mi mamá- respondió Shoyo.

-Dijeron que estaban en la parte este del bosque así que vamos a buscarlos- sentencio Noya.

-Esperen, no pueden...- pero era muy tarde los pequeños ya iban muy adelantados para escuchar las protestas de la mayor -Uuuyyyy- soltó un Saeko en frustración mientras afianzaba la mano de Ryunosuke y corría tras ellos.

Akiteru subió a Kei en su espalda y miro a Takeda que aún seguía en el suelo - ¿Vienes? -

El joven se levantó y fue junto con los niños.

 **Hora actual: 6:17 am**

Ambos Ukai volaban a toda velocidad al extremo este del bosque, Keishin no entendía nada de lo ocurrido, sabía que una de las ley más importantes si no es que la más importante del clan era jamás salir el bosque y nunca bolar por encima de la copa de los árboles, era algo que no le gustaba y no entendía, solo sabía que era una de las leyes que se habían impuesto después del llamado "amanecer azul", una batalla que se había tenido con las águilas siglos atrás justo en los bordes del bosque, durante el conflicto del cetro perdido, aun así la cara de su abuelo al descubrir la verdad de lo que sucedía en el clan había sido la cosa más aterradora que había visto jamás, si su abuelo un hombre un tanto estricto pero amable como ningún otro hizo aquello era porque de verdad debería haber algo muy malo que iba de la mano con aquella ley, Keishin quería preguntar sobre ello pero antes de poder hacerlo, se dio cuenta que frente de ellos estaba el pueblo dándoles la espalda caminando rumbo al exterior, frenaron en seco y volvieron a su forma humana.

-¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? - se hoyo el grito enojado de Ikkei, al instante todos voltearon a verlo, algunos pasmados, otros con miedo y otros tonta serios.

-Padre- hablo una mujer algo regordeta de pelo castaño, única hija de Ikkei –Es lo que crees, No te pregunto cómo te has enterado, pero ya que lo sabes no creo que sirva de nada negarlo-

-¿Cómo se les ocurre tal atrocidad?, que no entienden que este es nuestro castigo por perder el "cetro del rey", no tenemos permitido salir del bosque- hablo con enojo.

-Pero de eso ya han pasado siglos- contesto uno de los hombres entre la multitud –Durante todo ese tiempo encerrados en este bosque no hemos tenido ningún contacto con el exterior de seguro ellos ya lo olvidaron-

-Es cierto- secundo ahora una joven –Ya ha pasado mucho creo que ya es tiempo de abandonar esta prisión-

-¿Prisión? Dices prisión, este es nuestro hogar aquí crecimos todos y cada uno de ustedes incluyéndome no podemos abandonarlo nuestro deber es cuidarlo- hablo Ikkei.

-¿Cuidar qué?- respondió una señora -¿Este lugar está muerto ya no crece nada lo único que sigue en pie son estos estúpidos árboles enfermos, no hay animales, no hay comida ni siquiera agua, vivimos en condiciones precarias ¿crees que podemos seguir viviendo así? - los demás comenzaron a corear en aprobación a las palabras de la señora.

-Mamá- hablo Keishin fijando su vista en su madre.

Ella solo extendió su mano – Ven con nosotros Keishin, vamos a ser libres- Keishin camino a paso lento hacia su madre, pero antes de alejarse mucho de Ikkei este lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia atrás de él.

-¿Qué no entienden que intento salvar sus vidas? - hablo el viejo Ukai – Si salen de este bosque morirán- Keishin quedo atónito ante las palabras de su abuelo no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si quedarse ahí junto a él o seguir a su madre no sabía nada, no entendía nada.

-No intentes engañarnos padre, esto solo muestra tu desesperación por hacernos seguir viviendo en esta jaula-

Todos y cada uno de los presentes miraban a Ikkei con lastima, hasta que se escuchó unas voces provenientes del interior del bosque y se logró ver a lo lejos como unos niños corrían en su dirección -¿Y sus hijos? pregunto Ikkei desganado - ¿Piensan abandonarlos? -

-Solo es por ahora- explico su hija –Solo nos llevaremos a los niños que vuelen y a los bebes que podamos cargar los demás se quedaran y volveremos por ellos cuando podamos establecernos en algún lugar-

-Mamá- se escuchó la voz a lo lejos de Hinata y una mujer de cabellera naranja se contrajo cubriéndose el rostro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-¿Enserio? - pregunto con sorna Ikkei –Porque Yaichi no paraba de llorar diciendo que su mamá la había abandonado-

Una hermosa mujer rubia y de ojos pardos soltó en llanto tras las palabras del líder del clan –No nos harás cambiar de opinión papá, Hirotaka-san – hablo esta ves refiriéndose a la mamá de Yaichi y está la volteo a ver –Es por su bien, para que tenga un futuro mejor recuerda eso-

-Si, lo sé- respondió la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Vámonos- ordeno la primogénita de Ikkei.

-Alto, esperen- intento detener el Ukai mayor mientras los niños llegaban detrás de él junto con Takeda, intentando seguir a sus padres –NO AVANCEN- grito el viejo Ukai a los niños que se quedaron pasmados – Keishin sígueme- el viejo corrió detrás de su pueblo seguido por su nieto mientras los pequeños seguían insistiendo en ir con sus padres yendo detrás de ellos.

Al sentirse perseguidos los cuervos rápidamente se transformaron en su forma animal, volando ente las ramas de los árboles, ya faltaba poco podían respirar la libertad que tanto anhelaban, solo unos metros más.

Ikkei rápidamente cambio a su forma animal y alcanzó a uno de los cuervos que estaba hasta tras de la bandada, sobrevolando encima de él se volvió a transformar en humano y se dejó caer encima de él aplastando su cuerpo contra el suelo, mientras el joven cuervo se volvía a transformar en humano. Keishin a un no entendía del todo esto, pero decidido confiar en su abuelo y seguirlo, agarrando a uno de los tantos cuervos que volaban por las alas estampo su cuerpo en el suelo, volviéndose inmediatamente este a su forma humana, pero eso fue todo, Keishin y Ikkei no pudieren detener a los demás cuervos que salían del bosque.

Por fin después de casi 3 siglos, por fin una vez más el clan de los cuervos volaban bajo el firmamento, mientras los primeros rallos de luz solar se colaban por las dunas de arena comenzando a pintar el cielo de colores y abrazar el hermoso plumaje negro de estas aves que volvían a alzar el vuelo. El sol empezaba alzarse más y más conforme los minutos transcurrían y las aves que volaban una a una comenzaron a caer en la arena como moscas volviendo a tomar su forma humana comenzando a retorcerse y gritar en agonía mientras intentaban jalar aire hacia sus pulmones.

Dentro del bosque los jóvenes que habían sido liberados ya del agarre de ambos Ukai veían todo paralizados, Keishin tenía la boca abierta no podía seguir ahí sin hacer nada, se dispuso a ir, pero en el momento en que dio indicios de moverse Ikkei hablo –No lo hagas...terminaras igual que ellos-

Con lágrimas en los ojos mordió fuertemente su labio y apretó los puños, no podía creer esto, quería ayudarlos, pero no podía sus padres y amigos estaban ahí, los otros jóvenes estaban igual o peor que Keishin cuando lo escucharon, una voz desesperada -MAMÁ- grito Hinata mientras que se acercaba con los demás niños de tras de él, por fin habían podido alcanzar a los mayores después de haber corrido tras de ellos y lo primero de vieron fue a sus progenitores a lo lejos pedir auxilio mientras se retorcían de dolor, no lo pensaron dos veces los niños y con lágrimas en los ojos corrieron en su ayuda.

-ATRAPENLOS- grito Ikkei -NO LOS DEJEN SALIR-

Takeda aún es su estada de estupefacción logro a llevar acabo la orden del jefe del clan no entendía que era lo que pasaba ni porque sus amigos y familia sufría, solo su cuerpo actuó por inercia, agarrando a Asahi para que no saliera corriendo aunque el niño lloraba y pataleaba para que lo dejaran ir, Saeko agarro fuerte a Ryu y lo abrazo a su pecho mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir su hermano igual que ella lloraba a mares, Akiteru tomo a Kei en brazos e hizo que este escondiera su cabeza en su cuello mientras las lágrimas arremolinaban en sus ojos y escuchaba el constante llanto de su pequeño hermano, Keishin logro tomar a Yaichi del brazo y a Daichi de la cintura impidiendo que escaparan de su agarre mientras ambos niños pataleaban para soltarse, uno de los jóvenes de nombre Takinue logro agarra a Enoshita y a Noya el cual mordía su brazo para soltarse, Shimizu se calló al corriendo, sin poder levantarse ahogándose en sus lágrimas, Narita y Kinoshita fueron detenidos por el otro joven de nombre Shimada quien lo apretó contra su pecho sintiendo las lágrimas escurrí en él, Ikkei logro tomar a Yamaguchi, sin embargo Hinata escapo de sus manos yendo directamente al borde del bosque dispuesto a ayudar a su mamá, antes que pudiera salir un grito se escuchó –NO VENGAS- Hinata alzo la vista y observo a su madre quien le hablaba –SHOYO NO VENGAS- la mujer estaba en el suelo mirando fijamente a su hijo, su piel blanca se había tornado negra al igual que la de los otros cuervos que estaban con ella como el ébano de poco en poco todas aquellas aves que buscaban la libertad ardieran en llamas azules transformándose así en arboles negros, Hinata callo de rodillas y lloro.

Ikkei observo todo mientras cargaba a Yamabuchi, el también lloraba, al igual que el resto de personal que estaba junto a él, habían perdido mucho en tan solo unas horas, se abrazó fuertemente a la espalda de Tadashi soltando todas aquellas lágrimas de frustración "¿ _Por qué?_ , ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué _solamente había podido salvar a dos?_ " -Es por eso que no podemos salir, es por eso que no podemos volar bajo el cielo azul...aun no- dijo Ikkei por lo bajo siendo escuchado por el pequeño que sostenía en brazos, presenciando ante el, el segundo "amanecer azul".

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **Esta historia tambien la estoy publicando en wattpad bajo otro**_ ** _seudónimo_**


End file.
